wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pinkachu/Megaservers Incoming!
If you haven't heard the word yet, Craig (Cougar) Turner recently announced a huge change for WildStar. The creation of Megaservers. What does that mean for you as a player? Simply put, it means you will have a lot more players to play with. Instead of multiple PVP and PVE servers, there will only be one of each per Data Center. That means two servers in the US and two in the EU. Paid Realm Transfers were disabled as of 9am last Tuesday and Free Realm transfers are currently available. Keep in mind however, that the current free transfers will only transfer your character, inventory, housing and bank. It will not transfer your guild if you are a guild leader. Even if you do a free realm transfer now, your characters will still be moved again once the Megaservers go live as the Megaservers will be brand new empty servers. Down time for the launch of the Megaservers could be up to 36 hours, but Cougar stated more accurate information would be available and discussed with the fans prior to scheduling. While there isn't a lot of information available as of yet, Cougar took time to present the information on this weeks Nexus Talk which can be seen below. Skip to 4:30 if you wish to go directly to the information, but I suggest watching the entire thing because as always, the Nexus Talk is AMAZING! Check out the WildStar Forums for more information and a list of FAQ's. Any concerns and comments need to be posted in the Feedback Thread If you wish to post a question for the devs below, you may do so and we will get it to them, but the forums will probably get you the fastest response. Another suggestion is to follow Craig at @cougardc on Twitter. Don't forget to follow us @wildstarwikia as well! One of the discussed concerns was character names conflicts. Cougar stated on the Nexus Report that surnames will be forced, so naming should not be that much of an issue. I am considering giving all my characters the same last name to tie them together. Just don't ask me to explain the heritage considering I'm still not exactly sure how Chua reproduce. In fact, I prefer not to think about it at all. Something that was announced in the forum post that wasn't announced on the live stream was the increase in character slots per account. Ready fellow altoholics??? TWELVE! This altoholic already has 12 because I had to have 6 classes for each faction on the same server. At first I wasn't excited, cause 12 characters would have saved me the price of another copy of WildStar and the extra $15 per month, but then I realized that I can now have TWENTY-FOUR! Stay tuned to us and the WildStar forums as well as the weekly Nexus Report every Tuesday morning at 11am PDT on Twitch for new information as it becomes available. Current estimated time for launch is in a few weeks, but anything can happen. Category:Blog posts Category:News